William's personal, yet strange Hell
by thanos caT
Summary: William Afton has to pay for his crimes by suffering in hell... But when he enters hell... well, Can you even consider it Hell? He considers it a Fever Dream. Rated T for mild swearing, violence, and other stuff. (DISCONTINUED due to lack of motive and stress. (may come back but don't count on it.))
1. Welcome To Hell

** Hell **

* * *

Afton woke up, his head hurt like all hell. He tried to remember what happened… He was at the Pizzeria, turns out it was fake, he burned to death. He looked around, he seemed to be in a room, with a fire texture on the walls, there was a hole in the corner, too.

_Where the hell am I? _Springtrap asked himself, before seeing a red crocodile, standing before him.

"Hello, William Afton" the crocodile greeted him.

"What the- Who are you?" Afton asked in a panicked tone.

"Name's Old Man Consequences." Consequences extended his hand. Afton shook it. "So, welcome to hell."

"What? This is hell?" Afton chuckled, looking around. "Why am I even in here?"

"Let's see." The red crocodile pulled out a clipboard. "You are guilty of Kidnapping, Mass Murder, the harm of a minor. . ."

The Springlocked-Bunny man just kind of stood there awkwardly as Old Man Consequences was just listing all of the terrible things that Afton has done in his life. Is this crocodile man a demon?

". . . Tax Evasion, resisting arrest, and leaving the Toilet seat open." The red crocodile put his clipboard away.

"Leaving the toilet seat open? Why is that a crime?"

"Remember September 14th, 1990?"

"Where some kid slipped and fell into the-" Afton stopped and was visibly uncomfortable with the thought he accidentally killed a kid by leaving the toilet seat open.

"Exactly. Now then." Consequences grabbed Afton's hand and dragged him over to the giant hole. Afton peered down the said hole, it seemed endless. It had an Orange, red, lava-like texture to it.

"How do you want your hell experience to be like?" The Red Crocodile asked the Springlocked-Bunny. Afton looked at him like he was insane.

"Why are you asking me this?" Afton half-yelled at the Old Man. "I'd rather not!"

"You gotta pay for your sins somehow. Can be anything."

Afton smirked. "Pfft, anything? So a Highschool romance setting featuring all of the robots would make for a great hell? Hah! Doubt it! Send me there."

Afton looked as if he were the most intelligent thing on the planet. Consequences shrugged. "Sure."

Consequences grabbed Afton's back and lifted him almost effortlessly, and dangled him over the hole.

"WOAH WOAH! PUT ME DOWN!" Afton screamed.

Consequences pulled a red walkie-walkie out of nowhere and spoke into it. "Ey, We're going to send Afton into a Highschool-Romance setting… What? He wanted to do it, He said it himself!" Afton's eyes widened.

"HOLD ON! I WAS KIDDING!" Afton yelled at the Crocodile, who paid no attention.

"It's ready? Good." Old Man Consequences put down the walkie-talkie.

"I WANT TO CHANGE! I WANT TO CHANGE!" Afton was practically begging the Crocodile to change his mind.

"Hey, you wanted to do it." Consequences shrugged. Afton scoffed.

"I WAS KIDDING!" Afton yelled.

"Look, I have other things to attend to. Have fun-" Consequences stopped himself. "Actually…"

He dropped Afton, who caught the ledge.

"HAHA! You thought you can stop me?!" Afton boasted. Old Man Consequences just smiled. "You are a really stupid demon! You should've just thrown me-"

"Long live the king." Consequences spoke in a dark tone. Afton's ears lowered.

"Wait did you make a Lion King-" Afton didn't finish his sentence before his hands were grabbed by the Red Croc and thrown into the pit. Afton screamed as he fell, while Consequences just watched amused. He then pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Yup, the job's done… Yes, I made a lion king joke, you stupid fu-"

* * *

Afton was screaming as he fell down the red and orange hell like-pit. He just kept screaming until he calmed down, just looking down the pit.

"Jesus Christ. This thing goes on forever."

"Hey Rabbit man!"

Afton turned his head, and saw a floating book, falling with him. It had red eyes, and it seemed to have a mouth with a bomb in it.

"What the hell are you?!" Afton screeched.

"Bro, I'm the Bombinomicon! A book about bombs!" The Book seemed very happy to meet Afton, probably because it got to watch him being tortured.

"What are you doing? You being punished too?"

"Nope! Just here to say that you are almost there!"

"Oh god damn it-"

Afton saw some bright light at the end of the tunnel. The bomb book made an "ooo" sound.

"You are very close! Good luck Dave Miller!"

"It's William Afton you bit-" William then fell through the white tunnel, entering his new hell.

"Damn what a nice guy." the Bombinomicon said, before returning to its dimension.

* * *

**A/N: Might revise the first chapter.**


	2. Welcome To the ACTUAL Hell

** Unknown **

* * *

Afton was violently spat out the portal, and landed face-first into some dirt, with his head stuck in it.

"Oh for god sakes!" Afton screeched into the ground. (literally.) "That damn stupid Crocodile!"

Afton tried to pull his head out of the ground, but he was stuck in an unfavorable position after, but strangely, he felt weaker than he was 30 minutes prior, probably because he was in hell. He'd continue struggling to get his head out of the ground, he gave up and sighed. after a while of doing nothing, soft footsteps can be heard.

"Excuse me? Mister?" A soft, gentle voice can be heard.

Afton's Eyes widened. _Oh Hell no._

"Hey, Bon, why'd you run off we were-" Another voice was heard, it had a feisty tone to it. "Bon? Did you do this?"

"No, Fox." the soft voice spoke. "I saw some guy stuck in the ground, so I ran over to it."

_Please let me stay here. Let me suffocate here in peace._ Afton prayed to himself, hoping the two people don't pull him out of the dirt, despite wanting to prior.

"I think we should pull him out, Bon."

"You sure? Maybe they're-"

"Come on… don't be shy~."

The Spring lock suit cringed, but the yelped into the floor when he felt something grab his leg.

"Aight Bon, help me!" The Feisty voice barked.

"A-alright." the softer voice spoke.

Afton then felt that he was being pulled out of his life and into hell… Wait for that already happened. After like, 15 seconds of being Pulled, Afton was finally out of the ground. the three fell to the floor with a thud, Afton got up almost immediately

"That damn Crocodile! I swear when I get my gore-filled hands on him-" Afton swore to himself, then stopped when he looked at the two figures.

"Crocodile? Don't tell me you have gotten beaten up by Happy Frog of all people." The Feisty voice smirked, who turned out to be Funtime Foxy. She looked like the original Funtime Foxy, with a rose tied around her ear, and she looked like she was 19. Last time he saw Funtime Foxy, they became one with Molten Freddy. He didn't respond to the Fox.

"Mister? Are you alright?" The soft voice spoke. Afton turned to face them, who then widened his eyes. This voice was Spring-Bonnie. They looked more Feminine, with soft, floppy ears. She looked as if she was 18 or something

Afton stared at the rabbit in disbelief, his heart pounding. He felt the raging fear of the souls he had killed before creep upon him, just to be left with the thing that people feared the most in front of him. He couldn't describe the fear he felt, Hell, I can't describe it.

"Sir, are you alright?" Spring-Bonnie asked in a calm, charming voice.

"Looks like you got a mate, bon~" Funtime Foxy playfully said. SpringBonnie then Blushed but ignored the Fox.

"Mister, what's your name?"

Afton looked still fearful, ignoring the question completely.

"AAAAAA-" Afton then started to Scream. The two females looked at him in shock. Afton didn't mind at all, he was too busy having a near Panic Attack. "-AAAAAAAAA-"

The two females looked at each other, then back to the screaming rabbit, who looked like he was being exorcised. His screaming would then come to a stop, as Funtime Foxy leaned in, and socked him straight in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

** Hell **

* * *

"Dude, what the actual f**k?" A red-skulled person, wearing a blue and purple outfit looked at a T.V. confused. He was sitting right next to Old Man Consequences, the two were in a strange red looking lounge. On the T.V, was the events that transpired with Springtrap and the two girls.

"Why was he screaming?" Asked the red skulled guy.

"He was shocked, Zarathos." Consequences replied simply, watching the two girls Springtrap away.

"Intriguing." Zarathos put his hand on his skully chin, before getting up, and heading towards the door out of the lounge. "Anyway, I have to get going now."

"We should bring the others to watch." The red Crocodile suggested. "I would love to see where this goes."

"Yeah, sure. I will be happy-" Zarathos was knocked onto the floor when the Bombinomicon busted through the door.

"Hey, Guys! We going to watch Dave Miller get Laid?!"

The Crocodile looked at the bomb book, and Zarathos just looked at him, confused.

"Damn, too soon?" The book asked.


	3. Welcome to School?

** Somewhere **

* * *

Springtrap woke up, feeling that his head was whacked by a damn truck. His vision was blurry, but he could make out some details. He was in a chair, in what seemed to be an office. He felt his head, where Foxy struck him. Fe felt something cold on it.

_An Icepack? Sounds great. At least they were kind enough to lend me one..._

"'Bout time you woke up." A voice spoke. It was calm but bone-chilling. Springtrap shot his eyes open. He couldn't believe it. It was Fredbear… in a suit. He seemed a bit more chubby than Springtrap last remembered.

"Principal Freadbear." He extended out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Springtrap shook it, although, hesitantly. Springtrap then started to retract his hand, but Fredbear held on to it.

"Your name," Fredbear asked, politely. "I cannot just let you be here without knowing your name."

"My name?" Springtrap asked.

"Yes, your name."

"Will-" Springtrap stopped himself. Before remembering that he was in a school filled with his worst creations. He looked somewhat nervous, but then had a little smirk. "Springtap. Call me Springtrap."

_Wait, Did I just smirk?_ His eyes shot wide open. _Am I not in the suit anymore?!_

"Mr. Fredbear, Can I look in a mirror?"

"Yeah, Mirror's over in the bathroom." Fredbear pointed to a door to Springtrap's left, who immediately bolted into the room. It was quite small, but Spring didn't care.

Springtrap examined himself in the mirror. He looked like how he did when he was in Fazbear's Fright, though a bit more fixed. He was still missing some of his right ear. He seemed to look more cartoony. But most importantly, when he opened his mouth. No corpse. He was a full-on animatronic.

Springtrap was nearly about to scream, but then he remembered what happened last time he did that. So, he just casually walked out.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure I was alright." Springtrap assured the Bear, who only nodded.

"No worries Springtrap," Fredbear said, before pulling out a paper and handing it to Springtrap

"What's that?" Springtrap asked, pointing at the paper.

"Your registration to the school."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! A school?" Springtrap asked in disbelief. Fredbear raised an eyebrow in confusion.

". . . Yes? Fazbear High is the Best School in the country?" Fredbear seemed skeptical of the Rabbit.

"O-oh yeah! Uh, Now I remember! Hehe…" trying to play it off, before shaking his head. "But registering me to the school? What kind of person would I be to sign up for a school that I don't even-"

"We have dorms with proper AC and clean bathrooms." Fredbear interrupted the Rabbit. "Are you going to

The two looked at each other for a while, in awkward silence.

". . . Tell me more about the school."

* * *

** Hell **

* * *

"Wow. That escalated quickly." The Bombinomicon chirped, as he watched Afton and Fredbear talk it out. Yup, we are back in the lounge again. He was sitting… er, floating next to Old Man Consequences, who was tending to Zarathos' injuries.

"No way in hell does a student get into a school that fast" Zarathos sighed, as he stared at the ceiling, with an icepack on his head. "Why the hell was he added so quickly though."

"Plot-Induced Stupidity? Anime Logic? Plot Armor? I don't know." Consequences shrugged, turning off the T.V. "I didn't make the universe."

"Then who did?" Zarathos asked. OMC placed his finger on his chin. "Some idiot by the name of… what was it? thanos caT-?

"So when do we invite the others?" The Bomb Book asked, completely ignoring the Conversation at hand. Consequences dug into a totally existent pocket and pulled out a phone. "Now."

* * *

**A/N: Hey gamers. Sorry for the short Chapter. it might be like that for a while. I am glad you all are enjoying this story so far. I legit forgot about this story when I posted Chapter 1, but then some nice people left some nice reviews, which motivated me to continue this wacky story. **

**I also wanted to say while this story is primarily an FNaF story, other characters from different franchises may have guest appearances (Like Marvel's Zarathos and Valve's Bombinomicon.)**


	4. New Faces?

** Dorm**

* * *

Afton was sitting in his newly found dorm, on his bed, reading a book. Even though this is supposed to be… well, hell. He found it somewhat enjoyable.

Being forced to use a fake name in fearing that the others would hate him, the name "Springtrap." didn't bother him that much, as he was called that by the others while in the Fake Pizzeria, but it did still make him freeze up at times. Everyone seemed to accept Springtrap, despite some seeing him as an outcast. That is to be expected though, he is the new kid after all. Hell, he even made some new friends.

After knocking him out cold, Funtime Foxy and Spring Bonnie actually introduced themselves. Being the only people that seem friendly to him, he became their friends.

He also was pretty good friends with his roommate. Everyone in the school has a Roommate in their dorm, and Afton's roommate did seem to make him raise a brow.

It was Bonnie.

But not just any Bonnie, it was rather a certain… faceless variant. The Faceless rabbit looked like he did back in Freddy Fazbears, though looking a lot more cartoonish.

Despite Bonnie's… dull appearance, the two go along pretty well.

"Aye, What are you reading?" Withered Bonnie can be heard. He had a strange monotone voice that could easily be seen as a rude voice, but it made the rabbit sound cool anyway, so Afton didn't matter.

"A Vampire book… I think?" Afton replied, Showing him the cover.

"Oh, _Immortal and the Restless_?" The Purple Bunny peered over to Afton, looking at the text he was reading. "We were actually going to read that in class today?"

Afton turned his head to the bunny. "Which one?"

"The one with Mr. Schmidt. We got him in like, 5 minutes or something."

Spring Froze up, turned to Withered Bonnie, and raised a brow, seemingly confused. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Mike Schmidt. Known for not taking any crap from the students." The Rabbit replied. "Make one wrong move, You're gonna die."

Springtrap's eyes widened. _Are ALL the teacher's going to be the nightguards? Is Micheal here too?!_ Visible fear was in Springtrap's eyes.

"Haha, Chill bro." Withered Bonnie pat the Springlock on the back. "He's actually really chill. Let's go. We don't want to be late."

The Springlocked Animatronic nodded, packing his book, and grabbing his new backpack, and heading off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the Short Chapter. I am trying to update as soon as I can. Happy Halloween!**


	5. Old Face

Back when he was a boy, Springtrap loved school. While he was seen as the typical nerd, he found a certain love for science and machinery.

But now, that seemed to change ever since he entered Hell. Springtrap was outside of the classroom, waiting for the bell to ring, and for the class to start. Withered Bonnie was rambling about… something, but William was focused on other things… mainly trying to avoid the panic attack he was about to have.

He then heard a familiar feisty voice.

"Sup Springles?"

Springtrap turned around, It was Funtime Foxy. Right next to her was Spring Bonnie, she looked sort of concerned look on her face.

"What did you call me?" Springtrap asked, raising a brow. Funtime Foxy giggled.

"Sorry, Funtime Foxy always calls people by a nickname." The Yellow rabbit sighed.

"Hell yeah, I do!" Funtime Foxy. "Hey, No-Face-"

"Finish that sentence, and I'll steal yours and call it my own." Withered Bonnie threatened. Funtime Foxy's eyes widened at the response, but then the two started laughing.

"I will never get used to Withered Bonnie's sense of humor." Spring Bonnie rolled her eyes. Springtrap didn't react but was feeling a bit more comfortable now due to having his 3 only friends at his side.

The bell rings, as the two goofballs stop laughing and perk up.

"See you inside!" Funtime Foxy gently nudged Springtrap, as she and Withered Bonnie entered the Class. Spring Bonnie signaled the spring-lock suit to follow her in.

As the two walked in, Spring's eyes widened. Bonnie was not kidding, Mike _Is_ the teacher. Strangely, he was wearing very casual clothes. He was wearing a purple sweater, tan jeans, and some sneakers. His hair was somewhat messy, but still the son he knew and… _once_ loved.

"Morning Class!" He quietly-yelled to the students in a non-formal way. Everyone responded with a good-morning on their own. "Great to see you all today!"

SpringBonnie whispered into Springtrap's ear, "He's very casual and chill. Just don't get on his bad side."

The two animatronic-students sat down at desks right next to each other. The bell rings, and Mike went and closed the door.

"Sucks to be the late kids, huh?" Mike chuckled to himself, as he went over to the desk and grabbed his clipboard. "Anyway, we have a new student today!" Mike declared, most of the students gasped in surprise. Some of the females did the "ooo" sound. At least every student, except W. Bonnie, Funtime Foxy, and Spring Bonnie made some sort of reaction.

_Wow, Consequences was right, this IS a High School Drama Romance setting._ Springtrap thought to himself, still feeling salty about being thrown in here.

"He's right over there, his name is Springtrap." Mike pointed to the spring-lock rabbit. Everyone darted their eyes on him. "Care to tell us something about yourself?" Mike asked him.

Springtrap did feel some anxiety creep up on him, but tried to battle through it. "I… uh, like… Uhm… I like science?" He said weakly, not really knowing what to say.

Mike seemed disappointed "Eh, fair enough."

Springtrap sighed in relief. _Maybe it's not as bad as it seems._

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the huge wait. (Had school. :l)**

**Anyway, hopes you all enjoyed this. I will update this story more often -**

**A/N Part 2: Woah, Time truly flies, doesn't it. I really don't have any motive to continue this story at the moment, but I _Promise_ i will continue it. Got it? cool and good. Happy reading _**


End file.
